


GD & The Network Drabble Collection

by Dirnty Roshambo (Pvenom)



Series: Green Day Drabbles [4]
Category: Green Day, The Network (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Crossover Pairings, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pvenom/pseuds/Dirnty%20Roshambo
Summary: A collection of short stories about the members of Green Day & their side-project, The Network. Originally posted on LiveJournal by me (c) dirnty-roshambo. *More (new) drabbles may be added*
Relationships: Billie Joe Armstrong/Fink (The Network), Fink/Dr. Svengali, Fink/The Snoo, Mike Dirnt/Fink (The Network)
Series: Green Day Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721047
Kudos: 3





	GD & The Network Drabble Collection

**001**

**Egomaniacal Who? - Fink/Billie**

  
"This one next," Fink gestured towards the large sex toy beside him.

Billie immediately grabbed it, and as he reached for lube, Fink freaked, "NO!"

Billie cowered and promptly prepared himself for penetration. He gritted his teeth and hissed as the dildo stretched his tight hole painfully.

"Faster!" Fink ordered, rubbing his own hardening cock roughly.

Billie obeyed and began fucking himself faster, eliciting a soft whimper as he hit his abused prostate.

Fink was enjoying the show immensely, yet something was missing…

"Hold it, bitch…" Fink pulled off his knit mask and slid it over Billie’s flush face, "perfect."

**002**

**Excuse Me, Mister - Mike/Fink**

Hunt.

A hungry beast trapped inside the body of something inadequate and dependent.

I see you here again, alone, donned in your slick black attire, hair strategically spiked in all directions. Breathtaking. Tonight, I want you.

I walk briskly over to your side of the dim backroom, lips curling into the villainous grin; each step cautious as to not alarm you.

There you stand before me, teasing me as your slim frame sways to the techno beat.

My senses heighten; my prey finally in my reach. I can smell the blood pump beneath your ivory skin, beauty.

"I have you"

"What?"

Your deep blue eyes burn through me while the heat between us rises. You make me weak, I hate that; yet I can't stop staring.

I can't let my chance slip, so I desperately clamp my gloved palms onto your narrow waist. Your startled jump sends a pleasurable jolt to my cock, and I marvel in it. You're mine.

I can feel your hipbone against my fingers, your scent wafts beautifully past, and I lose my composure.

"Ah-umm"

My eyes go wide with something foreign, a feeling tightening my chest.

You simply lean in and smile.

  
**003**

**Softer - Fink/Billie**

  
“Happy now?” he slurs, every muscle in his body working overtime to bring him closer to the release he craves. But I won’t let him get there. 

Each time I fuck him, he screams, tells me no, but he wants it. He loves it. He needs me to survive. I lick the shell of his ear just before I plummet back into him with no mercy. My god, his screams are erotic. 

“I really am,” I answer, rolling my hips so my flesh dives deeper than anyone has ever gone before.

I thrust hard, he begs I go softer. Ungrateful. 

**004**

**Lesson To Be Learned - Fink/Dr. Svengali**

  
“STOP! That was all wrong!” Dr. Svengali threw Fink’s own guitar at him, “Do it again.”

Fink scowled and reclaimed his guitar, more maddened than ever.

He resumed playing, this time with more belligerence, practically raping the thin strings with his pick. Sweat wept from the pores underneath his mask; his knees nearly giving way as the savage strumming continued.

“That’s it!…feel what you’re playing.” Svengali leaned forward in his chair, hands clasped around each other, his eyes wide and fixed on the smaller man playing to exhaustion.

The last chord echoed throughout the room and all that there was to follow it was frantic panting.

“What were you thinking about with such anger, boy?” Svengali questioned as Fink collapsed to the floor.

The breathless man looked up, through a mess of thick hair and sweat-heavy eyelashes, at the only man who held more power than he did, “Fucking. Your. Cocky-bastard. Brains. Out.”

Dr. Svengali smirked, knowing full well that this diminutive pathetic excuse of a man could never overpower him. He offered a hand to Fink, who accepted it reluctantly, helping him to his feet.

“Well?”

“Well, what?” Fink snorted.

Svengali slapped Fink across the cheek, “Do it again.”

**005**

**Honey, I'm Home! - Fink/The Snoo**

Fink busted through the front door of the Network warehouse, surprised to find The Snoo sitting by the window.

“Where have you been?” Snoo questioned, rather irritated. 

“Fucking, out!” Fink snapped, sliding off his vinyl jacket. He noticed an aroused grin on Snoo’s face, as he got closer. 

Snoo wrapped his arms around Fink’s waist and lifted his knee to the singer’s crotch, “Wanna fuck in tonight?” 

Fink let out a low guttural moan as Snoo grinded his hardening cock faster.

Although he enjoys his nights in town, Fink knows the best fuck is always waiting for him at home.

**006**

**Taking A Ride - Fink/The Snoo**

  
“Where ya goin’?” The Snoo asked Fink, following him to the front door.  
  
Fink turned, “Getting more rum, why?”  
  
Snoo pressed his cheek against his palm with a silly grin. “Can I come?”  
  
Fink rolled his eyes, about to tell him to fuck off, but decided to be civil.  
  
“Can I drive?” Snoo’s eyes brightened with anticipation.  
  
“Fuck no.” Fink snapped, clutching his keys tightly, his patience waning.  
  
“Why are you so damn excited?” He snarled.  
  
“You give the best road head,” Snoo winked, swiping the keys and then bolting out the door, closely followed by a burning red Fink.  



End file.
